Lights and Sledding, Legend Blader Style!
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Written for the challenge in Chidsengan's Adynama Tha Kirdesei: Weak Shall Win (hope i spelled it right!) i had Lights and Sledding, so, this will be interesting... Madoka, Zero, and the others go to Koma Village to spend christmas with Gingka and the others. when they get there the Legend Bladers are decorating the tree, but it's unusually quiet... slight GinMado at the end!


**Sooo… I picked lights and sledding for the challenge from Chidsengan, go read her story "Adynama Tha Kirdesei: Weak Shall Win RIGHT NOW! But you can read this story first, if you would like. So… this was written off the top of my head, hope it works! **

It was one week before Christmas, and Madoka was running late, trying to get her Christmas shopping done before she had to leave for Koma Village. She had been invited there by Ryo nearly a week before, and was going to spend the Christmas season with Gingka and the other Legend Bladers. It would be interesting, having not seen any of them in about a year, and she was excited.

-time skip because I ran out of top-of-my-head ideas!-

Madoka and Tsubasa were walking along to Koma Village, along with Benkei, Zero, Shinobu, Ren, and Maru, as well as Kaito and Eito. As they walked up to the Hagani home, the excited chatter from the younger bladers died down as they realized that they were now in the hometown and standing at the front door of the greatest blader in the world. Tsubasa, who was leading the group, reached up and knocked loudly.

"ah! Our visitors have arrived! And I, the Immortal Phoenix, am going to be the one to open the front door!" they heard Ryo exclaim from inside. A couple of seconds later, the redhead opened the door and struck a pose. "welcome to the home of the Phoenix! Come in, come in!" he stood aside and let them enter.

"wow, for the fact that all the Legend Bladers are here, it sure is quiet!" Madoka commented, seating herself on the couch after putting her stuff in the room that she, Ren and Maru would be sharing.

"I think they are helping decorate the tree in the center of town right now, want to go see if they need help?" Ryo said, pulling on his coat.

"sure!" Tsubasa said, entering the room with Zero and the others.

"then I, the Immortal Phoenix, will lead you there!"

"woof! Ryo! You should probably come see this and make an attempt at restoring order!" Hokuto yelled, suddenly rushing an and shaking the snow off his fur.

Ryo, Tsubasa, Benkei, and Madoka took one look at each other and rushed out the door into the frosty air, Zero and his friends struggling to keep up behind them. Once they reached the center of town, they saw the lights that were supposed to be on the tree going off in various directions into the alleys and forest around them, and Hyoma sitting in the middle, looking dizzy.

"what happened here?" Ryo asked.

"the Legend Bladers happened, that's what! I knew it wasn't such a good idea to try to get them all to work on the tree at once." Hyoma replied, getting up and brushing snow off the seat of his pants.

"where did they go?" Madoka asked, looking around.

"it's…. quiet, too quiet" Ryo said.

"yeah.. It was nearly deafening here when I left" Hokuto whispered.

Zero and his friends looked around, wondering when and if one of the Legends would show themselves.

Suddenly, the group standing next to the tree heard a loud whoop, and soon, a sled with King and Titi on it slid into view.

"that was awesome! Let's do it again!" Titi yelled, jumping off and proceeding to try to pull the sled back the way it had come. The only result of this however, was that Titi ended up face planting into the snow as King fell off the sled.

"hey! What was that for?" both got up and yelled at the same time.

"we might want to get out of the way" Hokuto said, running off to the side as the two started arguing. Everyone else followed, just in time to avoid getting hit by a sled that came flying down from the opposite direction that King and Titi's had, only this one was carrying Kenta and Yuki, who soon fell off their sled, the momentum from it swinging them around the tree as they both held on tightly to a strand of lights, effectively wrapping the bottom half of the large tree with it. They soon landed in a snow bank next to Titi and King, who had been sent flying by their sled, which was now stuck in a tree opposite.

"see? I told you it would work!" Yuki exclaimed, getting up, along with Kenta, who grinned.

"yeah! We totally got the trajectory and angle right and everything!" the green-haired blader replied.

"Ahh! Yuki! You sent us down wrong! We lost our lights! Ahh! Stop! Wait! Slow down!" yelling came from a third direction, out in the forest.

"sleds don't listen like beys do Dunamis!" a deeper voice replied.

"jump for it!" Dunamis and Aguma joined Titi, King, Kenta, and Yuki in the snow bank. Their sled, which had gotten tangled in their respective strand of lights, went flying around the tree, wrapping the top half in lights.

"ohh yeah! Now we just need the others!" Kenta said, punching the frosty air with a gloved hand.

"and sounds like they are close!" Yuki said, hearing yelling.

Sure enough, within a couple of seconds, a fourth sled came flying down the hill, and the whole tree was soon wrapped in colored lights rather than just the white ones that Kenta, Yuki, Dunamis, and Aguma had completed a few seconds before. Along with the colorful strand, two more figured joined the six already in the snow bank. All Madoka, Tsubasa and Benkei could see were two pairs of boots as the two, doubtlessly two of the Seasonal Bladers, kicked around, struggling to get out of the deep snow.

"hold on a second guys! We'll get you out!" Kenta exclaimed, grabbing one pair of boots and pulling.

"I don't see how you guys ever convinced me to do that" Chris said once he was out of the snow.

"heh, I bet Gingka himself couldn't have wrapped the tree that well" Kyoya smirked once Yuki had pulled him out.

"looks like we are about to find out!" Titi called, pointing as an avalanche of snow came down the hill.

"Ahh! Lean Gingka, lean!"

"I am leaning! You lean more!"

"are you kidding? If I lean anymore I am going to fall off the sled!"

"if we don't turn, we're both going to fall off the sled! Now lean!"

"this was a pathetic idea!"

"so? It's still fun!"

"I think yours and my definitions of fun are very different"

"so? AHH! LOOK OUT FOR THE TREE!"

"THAT WAS CLOSE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"well hello, I'm TRYING to steer here, but guess what? You ARENT HELPING!"

"rock!"

"how is that supposed to help?"

"no, seriously, ROCK AHEAD!"

"AHH!"

Madoka flinched as two figures flew around the tree in opposite directions, both ending up face first into the center of the tree, tangled in the lights they were supposed to have put around the tree.

"this is your fault Hagani"

"hey! It was Yuki's idea!"

"yeah? Well I didn't like it in the first place!"

"I really don't care! Really, we should be getting out of this tree first"

-snap-

"uh-oh" came from both bladers simultaneously as the branches holding them snapped and fell, depositing two familiar figures neatly in the deepest snow bank, along with their sled. Gingka was the first to jump up.

"see? If you had leaned, we would have made it!"

His only response was a faceful of snow.

"ok, now you are in trouble!" the redhead began piling snow on top of his comrade, who soon tackled him down. All the group watching could see for the next few minutes was a tangle of flaming red hair, snow, a blue coat, more snow, white hair, more snow, lights, a sled, and even more snow. After about ten minutes of wrestling, the two bladers called a truce, much to the relief of the other eight Legend Bladers watching, who were worried that their beys might have ended up involved. Kyoya and Chris, feeling that it was their responsibility to keep the fight from continuing, sprang forward and grabbed the other two seasonal bladers, just as they were trying to resume their wrestling match. However, Kyoya, who had grabbed Gingka's arms in an attempt to stop him from wrapping Ryuga, who was pinned by Chris, in the remainder of the lights lying around, soon found himself tangled in lights as Titi joined in to help Gingka. After five more minutes of flying lights and bladers, Gingka, Titi, Kenta, Yuki, and King had Ryuga, Kyoya, Chris, Dunamis, and Aguma tied up in lights and tinsel, along with their sleds, which were soon sent flying down the nearest hill with their bladers on them screaming threats.

"now you see why I called you" Hokuto asked, sighing as he hung from the tree next to Ryo, both of whom had somehow gotten involved and were now wrapped in lights.

"hey Ryuga, Kyoya, bet you cant do this!" Gingka called, racing down the hill on his sled like he was surfing.

Kyoya tried it, lost his balance, and ended up face first into the snow. Ryuga, being Ryuga, succeeded, until Titi crashed into him from the side and sent him into a bush. After another two hours of random sledding, collisions, and tying each other up in lights, the Legend Bladers finally seemed to have run out of energy.

"had enough now?" Madoka asked, bending over Gingka, who was lying on his back in the snow, panting.

"wait a second, when did you get here?" Gingka asked, looking surprised.

"about three hours ago, nice job with tiring everyone out and getting the tree done by the way"

The Pegasus wielder grinned. "all in a day's work I guess. But, there is still one more thing I have to do first"

Madoka helped him up. "and what is that?" she asked teasingly.

Gingka suddenly scooped her up and flung her over his shoulder, much to the surprise of Tsubasa and the others that had come with Madoka.

"hey! Put me down!" Madoka yelled.

"I haven't had a full snow day until I put you in a snow bank!" Gingka said, somehow managing a back flip and depositing Madoka in the snow, right next to the pile of tangled lights that was Kyoya.

"and that's why you never mess with the Legend Bladers!" Gingka crowed triumphantly, suddenly ending up in the snow bank next to Madoka as she yanked his leg out from under him.

-thirty minutes later-

Zero had finally gotten a chance to talk to Gingka, thanks to the efforts of Benkei and Tsubasa, who were now watching the two champions as they chatted casually with each other about blading techniques and strategies. Shinobu, across the room, was doing the same with Benkei. Maru and Madoka were looking over some data, and comparing the strengths and weaknesses of Gingka and Zero's beys and guessing how a battle between the two might go. Dunamis was deep in conversation with Kaito, and Eito was hanging upside own from the rafters with Titi, the two bladers having found that they had similar interests. Overall, compared to the 'epic snow war' from earlier as Gingka and Zero had insisted on naming it, it was a fairly peaceful evening, until Gingka nailed Ryuga in the face with a marshmallow. After that, there was no stopping the two, as they quickly pulled on their coats and ran outside to have a second snow war, along with Zero and Shinobu, who would not be left behind, and each took the side of a particular Legend Blader. After about thirty minutes of flying snowballs in Gingka's backyard, the four came inside and settled down. Two hours later, all twenty-two bladers, mechanics, and dogs were asleep, all curled up in their sleeping bags on either the floor or in their respective beds, whether by the hearth, in the guest room, or in their own bedrooms, like Gingka and Ryo, because, after all, it was their house, one could even tell that from the sky, as, although Ryo and the others didn't know it, Gingka had put a Pegasus in lights on the roof.

**And there you have it, that's all I have. XD**


End file.
